Return of a Traitor
by SemeAndUkeNekos
Summary: After several years, Naruto has managed to get Sasuke to return with him. But upon reaching the village gates, they are in for a surprise. What will Naruto do when he wakes up and later finds Sasuke chained to a wall? YAOI Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Capture and Escape  
**

Disclaimer: I don't know why anybody should bother to put one of these up. I mean, it's pretty clear I don't own Naruto, because if I did Sakura would be dead (sorry Saku-fans), it would not be shown on Cartoon Network, and most of the male cast would wake up sore in the morning!!! lol

A/N: I don't know what happens in this particular part of the story or if Sasuke even comes back again. I've read too many fanfics and now every time I watch the show, I expect Naruto and Sasuke to make out. Big disapointment. Anywho, I hope I at least make it somewhat realistic. And now, we begin...

_I stopped and looked up before me at the village gate. I smiled and extend a hand to push open the giant wooden door that seperates us from Konaha, our home. Just a little bit furthur and I'll finally have him back. After all of these years we'll be together again._

_My anxious smiled faded as I heard soft footsteps behind me. Instinctivly my hand reaches for a kunai as my body turns towards the source of the noise. I gasp in surprise at the circle of Anbu surrounding us, and I can't help but to stare at the hypnotic red swirls painted in a delicate contrast to the flawless ivory colored masks. My trance was instantly broken as I heard a pained sound to my right and I turned once again to see two of the Anbu struggling against my companion and another starting to perform a jutsu to restrain the tratirous nin._

_I cry out and lunge toward his attackers, kunai raised, only to be confronted by a fourth Anbu who whispered a jutsu I knew all to well from the sound village spy, Kabuto. My limbs felt heavy and my eyelids began to close. I struggled against the jutsu influence, but was overcome by the urge to give up and fall to the ground in a deep sleep. With my last waking moment, I looked up to see bright blue flashes as chakara twined their way around the resisting ninjas' wrists and I uttered one last word before uncounciousness won._

_"Sasuke..."  
_

_________________________________

Thursday. It's been one week since I was finally able to convince Sasuke to leave Orochimaru and return home with me. I was so close to completing my task, but then the Anbu intervined. After years of the same horrible lonlienes I knew when I was a kid, I was going to have my best friend back. But no. Those horrible interlopers had to come and ruin it all! But what's even worse, I have no idea where they took him. He could be locked up in some dark cell or being brutally tortured or he might even be... No. I refuse to think about that possibility.

I notice that my feet have stopped moving and I awaken from my daydream. I look up and stare face-to-face with an iron door about seven feet high. A dozen question leap to mind about this strange place. Why was it in the middle of the forest? What's its purpose? Why isn't the lock on the door closed? What's inside?

Curiosity won me over as I cautiously tried to remove the open lock and pry open the door. I was instantly hit by cold air escaping through the opening I created. I stepped inside the dank room, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I let out a sharp gasp of surprise at the figure I notice against the wall. I run towards the still body and bend down.

"Sasuke," I mumble and his head moves to face mine. His cool, black eyes stare at me as his face remained unemotional. My range of vision has widened and I stare down at his uncovered chest and saw angry, red welts scarring the Uchiha's perfect skin. Gingerly I reach out my hand to see if they are indeed real. As my fingers make contact with flesh, Sasuke flinches away. My heart breaks at the grimace of pain that wrapped itself around the Uchiha's mouth.

"Sasuke, what did they do to you?," I ask, as I notice several bruises blotched across the skin and the outline of ribs. Clear signs of abuse. "Who did this to you?"

He only looks away, trying to escape my questioning gaze. His lips start to move, but they produce no sound. I stare helplessly at the broken figure before me, and he manages to make his voice into a low whisper.

"Naruto... Leave. Now. Before they come back..."

"No, Sasuke. I'm going to get you out of here."

He tries to let out a low growl to intimidate me, but the strain on his dry throat causes him to harshly cough. I cup his chin and turn his head so he will be forced to look at me and I see tears hovering on the edge of his eyes, ready to fall."I will get you out of here Sasuke. Believe me. And, so help me god, I will rip apart anyone who comes in my way until they are nothing but a bloody mess."

I smile, trying to comfort him, but my gesture of kindness only causes a tear to slip over the edge, leaving a shining, wet path in its wake. My heart catches in my throat and I work on removing the chains bounding him against the wall. Concntrating chakra into my hands, I pull on the chains, careful not to hurt him, until I feel the links give out before my stregth. I help him to his feet and lift him onto my back so he can rest. I walk out the door and make my way into the forest, where I know he'll be safe. I make my way across branches and feel myself as a female voice calls out to me.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!"

Not pausing my long leaps from branch to branch, I turn my head back to see a kunoichi in a cat-shaped Anbu mask following me. Fear grips me as I realize that if she catches me, She'll take Sasuke away again. I can't allow that to happen, so I increase my speed and watch the trees fly past me in shapeless hues of green and brown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Haha! This is the end of Chapter 1!!! Sorry it's so short. And if there's any typos. If you tell me, I'll try to fix them!!! Reviews are welcome and flames are used to burn Mrs. Hatcher's house down!!! (She's my crazy, old art teacher!)

I'll put the next chapter up if I get, let's say... five reviews? That's not to much to ask for, is it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay chapter 2 is up!!! I'd like to thank CryingCrimsonEyes for my first review! Thank you so much!!!

After what seems like hours, I start to feel my strength slowly draining. If I stop the Anbu will catch up and I'm forced to continue. My legs begin to ache from the run through the woods and the extra weight on my back. Who would have thoght he'd be so heavy? I decide to stop in a small clearing and wait for my pursuer to arrive. After a few minutes, she appears before me.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I demand you relinquish your possession of Sasuke to me right now. He has betrayed the village and must die."

I grit my teeth and glare at her, never moving from Sasuke's side. As if sensing my defiance, the kunoichi steps forward and pulls a long sword from it's sheath on her back.

"Very well. If you refuse to willingly give him to me, I'll just have to take him by force."

With that last sentence, she sprinted towards me, swinging her sword inches away from my face. I leap back and let out a low growl in warning. She ignores and attackes again, this time with a slash towards my right shoulder. I dodge and her attacke only manages to graze my skin. I glance at the small river of blood flowing down my arm. She's good! I never thought an Anbu was this strong. I suck in a deep breath of air and prepare to use my last resort.

I retreat into my mind and search for the demon that dwells inside. I drift to the bars of a huge cage and call out to Kyuubi. He arives on the other side of the bars and I can see his glowing eyes and the saliva dripping down sharp, ivory teeth. He is aware of what I want and let's out a sound somewhere between a growl and a laugh.

I stick my hand through the bars and allow his power to flow into me. After a blinding flash of white light I'm back on the field with the Anbu charging again. I easily jump away and land behind her. The familar burning sensation of the red chakra that surrounds my form, fuels my anger and I lash claws across her back. I feel the warmth of blood running down my arm and I smile in sadistic pleasure.

She turns around and her face is twisted into a grimace of both pain and surprise. She tries to strike out, again, with her sword, but fails to hit me. I easily dodge all of her attacks with an animal like grace. I face her with a snarl and close in for a final attack. My movements are too swift for her eyes to follow and before she knows it, I'm standing before her with a dark grin. She looks down and her eyes widen as she sees my arm stuck so deep into her stomach that my hand is protruding from the back.

Letting out a small noise, the Anbu sinks to the ground and blood pools around her still figure. I bend to remove the swirled mask and stare in horror at the face before me. A young girl stares up at me with lifeless eyes. She could be no older than twenty and I killed her. I feel my anger fade and the fox's chakra returns back to its master.

I leave the mask next to the girl and go to retrive Sasuke. I pick up the slumbering Uchiha and craddle him close to my chest as I begin to move through the forest once again. Moving swiftly on the branches, I find a safe place to stop. A large hole carved into the side of a cliff. The cave beckons towards me, inviting me into it's dark chamber, and whispers promises of safety and rest. I'm too weak to resist the temptation and slowly creep inside, cautious of theives that might be slumbering.

I find the cave empty and relax. I move Sasuke towards the back, away from the entrance, and lower him to the floor. I shed my torn jacket and lay down beside the raven haired boy. My body drinks in the heat produced from the boy next to me and I quickly drift into a deep slumber, losing all contact with the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done with chapter two!!! How was it? I think this chapter was shorter than the first. Haha, sorry. As always, reviews are welcome. And for chapter three...I will require a total of three reviews! Thanks for reading! Watashi wa pan o tabemasu!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah!!! I'm so happy! When I got on the computer and looked at my email, I saw that I had 4 reviews!!! And it's only been a couple of days! Thanks so much to _atemswhitetigermew_, _SyaoranDazzleChic1_, and, _CryingCrimsonEyes_ for their encouraging remarks!!!

I shiver as a wave of cold air washes over me. I start to grope around my bed trying to find my covers and sit up annoyed when I fail to locate them. My eyes quickly take in my setting and I begin to panic. My memory soon returns and I calm down, remembering yesterday's experience. I scan the rocky chamber and my fear rises once again. Sasuke's not there. I stand up and run outside looking for whoever took him.

I come to the edge of a lake that sits nearby and stop. Looking across the water's surface, I see Sasuke in the center, bathing. My throat clenches as I see more of the ugly, red marks on his back and I call out to make sure he's okay. He turns around, obviously surprised to find me standing there. He's naked in the water and I'm staring at him.

I blush and quickly avert my gaze. As he swims toward me and climb onto the bank, I step back and allow him to grab the clothes hanging from a nearby branch. I stay with my back facing him as he dresses. For a few moments there's no sound of his clothes rustling, and I turn to check on him. He's standing there, looking at me with emotionless black eyes, and he opens his mouth to speak.

"I saw you."

The statement confuses me, "What do you mean, Sasuke? I've been with you this whole time, of course you'd see me."

He looks at me for a second and the corners of mouth curve slightly downwards. " I saw you kill that girl."

My mouth does dry and my stomach tightens. The memory of the thinks I felt when my hand was inside of her body made me want to vomit, but the thought of Sasuke knowing the horrible thing I did was enough to make me want to die. I sink to my knees and stare up in terror at Sasuke's figure hovering above me. I'm terrified that he'll disaprove of my actions and hate me. But instead, he kneels next to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"You killed her to save me right? I don't deserve someone as nice as you. Thanks."

He gently smiles and bends to kiss my head. My eyes widen in shock as his lips make contact with my hair. I pull back and his smile fades. He stands up and walks into the forest. Afraid that I've angered him, I go after him and grab his arm. He seems to sense my distress and looks back at me.

"We'll need food right? Unless you're planning on going back to Konaha, which I don't suggest. You've helped a fugitive escape ,so there's probably a bounty on your head now."

My mouth falls open. I never thought about that. I could be killed, unlike Sasuke. They need him in order to find out where Orochimaru's hideout is. I release my grip on his sleeve and start to walk back to the cave to start a fire for whatever food he's going to get. I glance over my shoulder and whisper 'good luck' as Sasuke continues his journey in search of food. He gives a quick nod and I turn back, a smile playing on my lips.

I gather a bunch of small branches off of the ground as I near the caves entrance. I sit down once I'm inside the rocky chamber and arrange my gatherings in a small pile. Using a few quick hand signs, I unleash a fire jutsu that immediately ignites the sticks. I had a few more branches into the fire until it grows into a miniature roaring inferno. I step back, admiring my work and decide that we might need some water. I grab my pack of kunais and dump the knives out. The small bag looks like it will hold.

I go to the lake and bend down to retrive some of the water. I look at the liquid swirling in the pouch and hope it's safe enough to drink. After a few minutes of thinking, I decide that even if it's contaminated, it's the only water we have. It will have to do. I glance up at the lake and a blush quickly covers my face as the image of Sasuke's nude figure creeps into my mind. Damp hair clinging to his neck, water dripping down his back, his creamy white skin... I shake my head and the picture disappears.

I return to the the cave just in time to see Sasuke walking opposite of me with two Rabbits in his hands. As he gets closer, I notice the pink stains on the rabbit's white fur and the raw flesh surrounding their wounds. My stomach lurches and I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth. I quickly walk into the cave and sit by the fire, not looking at the animals in Sasuke's hands.

I hear him grab one of the kunais scattered about the ground. He sits down next to me, staying out of my view, and begins to cut the furry skin off of the rabbits. After a while, when he is done, he grabs two of the burning sticks and harpoons the small animals and holds them over the fire.

As the rabbits slowly roast, the scent of their cooking flesh fills the air and my mouth starts to water. I look over at Sasuke and he hands me one of the sticks. I stare at the creature on the end and let out a sigh. Hunger has won and I slowly lift the stick up to my lips and take a bite. The meat is hard to chew but taste good, and my stomach eagerly accepts the food. I notice Sasuke eating silently and I glance over at him as his mouth rips another chunk off of the rabbit.

" Sasuke," I mumble, hoping that he'll answer and is not ignoring me. He looks up at me and stares into my eyes. I swallow and continue, " Don't ever leave again without telling me."

He smiles and nods.

" I won't."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is done!!! I can't believe I'm uploading this fast, but I promised I would. Again, thanks for reading my story. I have a bit of bad news though. I'm going shopping with my mom tomorrow and knowing her, I won't be back until late at night. It sucks being 14...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Look! More reviews! Super thanks to _atemswhitetigermew_, _SyaoranDazzleChic1_, and, _CryingCrimsonEyes_. You all are to nice. The story's not that good. But again, thanks for the reveiws!

Days continued on like this for a while. We ate, we bathed, we slept, we survived. Days merged together and I found myself losing track of our time spent in the wilderness. Sasuke has started to talk more and we spent most of our free time chatting. We would sit for hours and discuss multiple different things, from the old days in team 7, to how Gai and Lee's manly 'bonding' looks more like a make-out session.

Today was another just boring day. Sitting in the cool water of the lake, I sigh and lift my head towards the sky watching as clouds roll lazily through the sky. I wonder what Shikamaru finds so amusing about this. My thought are inturupted by a splash a few feet away. I face the direction of the noise and see Sasuke standing in the water by me, completley unclothed.

" Ah! Sasuke! What are you doing?!," I cry out. He smirks and moves closer to me until he was only a few inches away from my face.

" I grew bored waiting, Naruto, so I decided to join you," He whispers and my eyes widen in surprise. I turn around, trying to escape and I feel an arm wrap itself around my neck, pulling me backwards into the water. I gasp as my head makes contact with the surface and the water rushes into my open mouth, running down to my lungs.

I push back through the surface and start to cough until the water was out. I look over and see Sasuke holding his stomache and laughing. With a mischievous smile, I silently swim towards him and jump on his back, dragging him underwater with me.

This time he comes up coughing and I'm the one laughing. He stares at me through dripping bangs and I stick my tounge out. He growls and I move out of his way as he lunges at me. I turn and retreat to the safety of the shore as he recovers. I could hear him behind me and kicked my feet faster, only to find one immobilized as Sasuke grabbed my ankle. My head ducked and I remembered to close my mouth this time as my face struck the water.

We were close to the shore and the water was shallow. I was able to sit up with the water staying just above my waist. I reach up to push Sasuke but he anticipates my move and grabs my wrist. The force of our action causes me to fall backwards and Sasuke is pulled down with me, not letting go of my wrists.

I look up to see Sasuke hovering above me, just as confused as me. I blush as I notice the position we're in. I'm on my back with my wrists pinned above my head with Sasuke above me and we're both naked. He sees this as well but makes no effort to get up, just stays there, his face blank. His gaze moves lower and my face turns an even darker shade of red.

" Wh-what are you...?" My sentence weakly trials off as I realize where he's looking. I start to struggle against him and cry out, " Sasuke! Get off!," He looks back at my face and cocks his head in bewilderment. He releases his grip on me and stands up.

" Uh... Sorry..." He mumbles and walks away, pausing only to grab his clothes.

I sit up and replay the scene in my mind. I'm confused at Sasuke's actions, but I'm even more confused at my reaction. I didn't mind it, the way he pinned me to the ground. Instead, I had enjoyed it. If I wasn't so embarrassed, I wouldn't have tried to get him off of me. I would have let him do anything he wanted to me and I wouldn't have been able to stop him. I was a willing captive. Why?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahaha! This chapter was so much fun to write! It was based off my friends Mike and Emily when we were at the beach. It looked like he was trying to rape her! Sorry there's no lemony flavored stuff in here. That's not until a couple more chapters. (It's rated M for a reason.) I'll upload again if I get two more reviews, eight in all. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Only on chapter four and I already have eleven reviews! I don't deserve the kindness of you all! (Sasuke imitation lol) Thanks a bunch to _purplewriter22_, _miskie27_, _carms-lian0592_, _SyaoranDazzleChic1_, _atemswhitetigermew_, and _CryingCrimsonEyes_ for all your kind reviews! With out you, I wouldn't have the courage to write! I'm such a wimp...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, staring out over the lakes surface, only that by the time I got up, the sky was already dyed with the vibrant yellow, orange, and red hues of sunset. I slowly start to walk towards the cave, my new home, and wonder what I will say to Sasuke when I see him. When he left, I could tell he was upset but whether it was his actions or my response, I can not tell.

I follow the winding path until I come to the large, gaping hole. I stop at the entrance and peer in, searching for Sasuke. I see him laying next to the fire with the blanket we made from random animal furs draped over his sleeping figure. I let out a sigh of relief. Good, now I won't have to explain anything to him.

I walk into the cavern and look for a place to nights are getting colder as winter draws near and the only blanket we have is being used. I scan around for another way to keep warm but my eyes keep returning to Sasuke. The need to escape from the frigid air compels me to make my decision. Sasuke's asleep, right? He won't mind if I lay down with him will he?

I move over by him and slowly lift the covers up, creating an opening big enough for me to slip inside. His unconscious body instantly reacts and he moves closer to the new source of heat. He lays his head against my chest and I stay perfectly still, trying not to wake him. We lay together for a while, but soon my arm grows numb. I roll over onto my side to free the limb and Sasuke whimpers at the loss of warmth. My heart breaks at the sound and I put my arm across his chest and pull him back to me. He nuzzle my chest and I smile. My eyes soon start to slide shut and I drift asleep.

_____________________________________

_I look around at the never ending black surrounding me and keep running. Why am I running? Ah, I see now. You're standing there in front of me. I struugle towards you, but it seems that the closer I get the more you move away. I call out to you, hoping that you'll turn around. You don't. _

_I gasp as Orochimaru appears before you. He says something to you, I'm too far away to hear, and you nod. He smiles and turns to walk into the darkness. I watch the shadows wrap themselves around you as you follow him. I cry out and sink to my knees._

_'No...' I feel tears start to drip down my face. Why did you go with him? Don't you know how many people you're hurting on this mad quest for power? Sakura especially. Come back to us you selfish bastard! _

"What do you think we should do?"

'_Sakura...?' What are you doing? I look around and try to find you, but you're not here. No. You're somewhere else..._

________________________________________  
_

I open my eyes and see familar pink hair above me. I sit up and Find Sakura smiling at me. Kakashi is leaning against the wall, his eyes are unreadable. Sakura gently places a hand on my shoulder and asks, "Are you alright Naruto-kun? Why did you run away? Everyone in the village is worried about you."

I stare up at her in confusion, "Why are you here Sakura-chan?"

Her smile fades. "Hokage-sama sent us. She thought you would be less intimidated by us and not attack. She didnt want the same thing that happened to Amani-chan to happen again. She's the Anbu that you..." She trails off and tears start to well in her eyes.

Grandma sent them? Does that mean that... They're going to take Sasuke away?! I glance at Sasuke sleeping next to me and anger starts to well up inside of me. I hear a raspy chuckle as Kyuubi whisper to me through my mind, "Kill them, Naruto. Kill them before they take away your love."

I barely hear his comment as the familiar red chakara swirls before me. Sakura gasps and Kakashi's eyes widen in fear. I let out a snarl, awakening Sasuke, and I lunge at Sakura, intent on tearing out her throat. Kakashi anticipates my move and grabs Sakura's dress, pulling her out of my reach. I growl at the intrusion and get ready to attack again, when hands wrap themselves around my waist. I look down to see Sasuke clinging to me.

"Stop this, Naruto." The determination in his eyes causes my anger to slowly fade. I turn back towards Sakura and see her crying. Her weeping is revolting. Why did I ever like her? She's so annoying. I move my gaze to Kakashi, who is glaring at me with angry dissapointment.

The crimson chakra is gone now, as well as the other features given to me by Kyuubi's power. Sasuke releases his grip on me and I grab his retreating hand. He gasps at the contact and I pull him toward the cave's entrance. I glance at the crying girl and give her a few last words before I leave.

"You're lucky that Sasuke was here to stop me, because you'd be dead by now if he wasn't. Tell grandma that if she sends anyone else after us, Sasuke won't even be able to stop me."

"Why are you doing this, Naruto?"

I smile. She sounds really desperate. "I won't let anyone else have Sasuke. He's mine." I continue dragging Sasuke outside as Sakura sobs. I hear Kakashi start to comfort her just before we get out of hearing range. I keep tugging on Sasuke until we get far enough away from the cave. I turn around to Sasuke, ready for any anger he's possesing. He only smiles at me.

"I'm yours, huh?" He ask, a small trace of humor in his voice. I blush and look away from him. He laughs and lightly grips my chin, forcing me to look at him. He leans down and gently presses his mouth to mine. My first reaction is to pull away, but I stay and allow him to do what he wants. I close my eyes as his arm wraps around my waist. He pulls back and looks at me.

"So I guess this means well need to find another place to stay?"

I nod weakly, my head still fuzzy from the kiss, "Yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I had it all written out, but when I went to save it my computer turned off! I have the worst luck!!! Again, I'm so sorry for the wait! How was this chapter? I think I made Naruto a little too mean... As always, thanks for reading, reviews are welcome, and I love you all!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Christmas is no fun. I'm on vacation right now in Florida with my grandma and she doesn't have a computer... Three cheers for the public library!!! Anyways thanks to _purplewriter22_, _atemswhitetigermew_, _SyaoranDazzleChic1_, _Dragon77_, _miskie27_, _carms-lian0592_, and _CryingCrimsonEyes_. This chapter's going to be a bit weird, but my friend requested that I put Gaara in this one. And to make matters worse, he'll more than likely be OOC... Well, I hope I can make this work. Wish me luck!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked through the forest for hours and rarely stopped to rest, for fear of being caught. Every few minutes I would glance over my shoulder to make sure Saskue was still following me. And every time, I was greeted with a soft smile of reassurance.

The dark brown of the trees faded into a blur as my thoughts started to dance about different subjects. That one Anbu, Amani's, blood dripping down my arm. The warmth of Sasuke body pressed against mine. The long pink streaks of healed flesh running down his back. The harsh things I said to Sakura and Kakashi. The...

My thoughts were cut as my foot sank into the earth below me. I let out a low moan of horror as I started to fall. A hand grabbed my wrists and pulled me back up. I smiled and thanked Sasuke for the rescue. My gaze shifted to the ground below me and I stared at where my foot was rested. Dirt was swirled with tiny grains of sand where the forest floor was being replaced by the desert.

I grinned. If this was the desert, then the Sand Village must be nearby. I turned to Sasuke who was sitting and playing with the sand. I watched as the small particles of rocks ran through the space between his fingers. I sighed and lay down next to him.

"So what are we doing now, Naruto?"

"We sit here and rest for now. You got a problem with that, teme?"

He starts to laugh and I close my eyes. I hear the rustling of clothes and feel warm air nlowing on my lips. I suck in a deep breath and wait for the pressure of his mouth on mine. Seconds go by and I feel nothing. I open my eyes and stare into the dark, onyx ones above me. He chuckles at my obvious dissapointment.

"Sad that I didn't kiss you, Naru-Chan?"

My face starts to burn and I angirly shove him off of me. "Why would I be? And where did the 'Naru-Chan' Come from?!"

He leans over and places his lips on my forehead, causing my already dark blush to deepen into a burning scarlet. My eyes grow wide and I stare at him as he pulls back. I sucked in a deep breath and prepared to shout out an angry comment when we heard the sound of twigs snaping behind us. I instinctively reach for a weapon, ready for whoever Tsunade sent after us this time.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

The person steps out from behind a tree and I relax. Bright red hair was the first thing I noticed. And there is only one person I know with that ridiculous color.

"Gaara!"

He moves closer towards us and stops a few feet in front of me. Sasuke growls behind me, upset that we were interrupted. I grin at Sasuke's anger and start to focus on Gaara. He's standing motionless with his head cocked to the side. His eyes show no emotion as he silently examines me and Sasuke. I look around uneasily. Gaara has yet to say anything else and Sasuke is staring into the distance at some unknown object. I open my mouth to speak, but Gaara beats me to it.

"What are you two doing out here? I didn't recieve a message about any of Konaha's shinobi coming."

These sudden words broke the eerie silence and Sasuke turned, glaring, at Gaara. He calmly smiled as he answered the sand-nins question, "No, we've not been sent from the village. We are, in fact, being hunted by them."

"Why? Don't they only hunt those that put the village in danger?"

Gaara's question gaze moved to linger on me. I turn my head and look at the dirt-sand mixture in shame as Gaara continues.

"Naruto's never done anything bad that I can remember, unlike you Sasuke. If I heard all of this right, you abandoned your village and ran away with that snake, Orochimaru. You go in an attempt to gain power, not caring about anyone but yourself. And when someone comes to bring you back, you try to kill him. Is he that important? Do you love your brother so much, that you would do anything? Even kill your best friend? Why do y-"

"Shut up!" I stand up, panting. Sasuke's eyes were filled with hurt. The truth of Gaara's words cut him deeply. His pain was overwhelming, "Sasuke's here with me and that's all that matters. He's not the only one Konaha's after. I killed a girl. Are you going to try to take Sasuke? I've already said this, I won't let anyone else have him!"

Gaara's icy stare was chilling. His lips curved into a faint smile, "Do you two need a place to stay tonight? I have an extra room."

My anger faded away and a smile formed where an upset frown had been.

"You would really do that! Sasuke! Did you hear what he said?"

Sasuke smiles at my happiness and nods. Gaara turns and walks into the desert. Sasuke stands up and we follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! I only had thirty minutes to type this!!! It's so terrible! And it's short! I promise when I get home I'll put up a whole bunch of chapters! (Really only three or four...) Reviews are always welcome!!! Thanks!


End file.
